An A in Three Weeks
by Ikedas
Summary: Inu-Yasha is failing History and Kagome is his tutor. With an unwilling student such as Inu-Yasha, what else can Kagome do but bribe him into compliance? This just might be a more interesting three weeks than both student and tutor expect.*REREAD CH. 4!*
1. Session One

She ran up the stone stairs and shot into the college library.  
  
'Oh geez...how can I be late?! And on my first day, too...'  
  
Kagome burst into the library and earned glances of disapproval from the librarians with her sudden appearance and labored breathing. Cheeks flushing a slightly darker shade than normal, she pointedly ignored the looks and scanned the room for her tutee. She had been given a strange description of her student, but saw no one with white hair and baggy red clothes. Sighing, she sat down at an empty table and started to unpack her bag.  
  
'I knew it couldn't be right. No teenager would have white...hair? What?'  
  
Kagome looked up to see the flash of long white hair was connected to a rebellious looking youth with draping red clothes. He sauntered into the library and glanced around in a lazy imitation of what Kagome had done. When he looked her way, Kagome stood a little and waved hesitantly, still not quite believing this person was to be her student.  
  
'I always get the weirdos. First Hojo, now him. I guess they really want me to earn my money.'  
  
"Are you...Fukashu? Fukashu Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The boy looked at her for a moment, scowled, and made his way toward her.  
  
'Well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine?'  
  
"You must be the wench they assigned me to. Just to let you know now, I don't want to be here. I don't particularly care for learning history and especially not from you. So any goody-goody ideas you might have about being friends and getting along you can chuck out the window, got it?"  
  
Kagome couldn't shake herself from her shocked expression.  
  
'Why that little...No, I can't get angry. I won't get angry. I need that paycheck...'  
  
She forced a smile and sat down across from him.  
  
"Ah, I see you've read my mind. Now that we've established that our relationship is purely business with no room for discussion, let's get started on the Muromachi Era that you seem to be failing in."  
  
She slammed down a thick volume in front of him and graced him with a sweetly smug smile when he sputtered in surprise.  
  
"Now, what can you tell me about Oda Nobunaga?"  
  
v^_^v ~*~v^_^v  
  
Kagome kept bringing her head down onto the table with tremendous force, over and over again. Why did this boy torture her? What has she ever done to him?  
  
'Trying to force him to learn outside of school maybe?'  
  
'Quiet, you.'  
  
Inu-Yasha watched this display set off by his last absurd question with relish and congratulated himself on his efforts. Or rather, his lack of it.  
  
'Heh, it won't be long until this one cracks as well. Maybe then they'll stop giving me these blasted tutors.'  
  
After several more bangs, Kagome stopped trying to flatten out her forehead and breathed a long, long sigh, counted to ten...fifteen...twenty, before she finally faced Inu-Yasha, who was still smiling maliciously.  
  
"Ok, let's try this one more time. First, what are the Feudal Ages?"  
  
"The period where all the samurai ran around chopping people's heads off in honor of their lords."  
  
"Ok, a little vague and...vague, but we can work with that. Now, who was Oda Nobunaga?"  
  
"A big idiot."  
  
"Yes, no wait, no! Well, yes, but that's not important. Why was he so important?"  
  
"Because he shows us that idiots can win wars?"  
  
Kagome gave a strangled cry and lunged at him, gripping the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Why?! Why do you show some sort of intelligence and give me hope that you can absorb some of this stuff and then snatch it away from me?! What kind of sick sadist are you?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked again and replied, "Watch it wench. You wouldn't want to be found beating up your student, now would you? Not that a weakling like you can hurt me."  
  
Kagome let go of him and sat back down in her seat, smoothing back her frazzled hair and rumpled blouse. She propped up her head with one arm and fiddled with her pencil with the other, wondering if the pointed graphite was sharp enough to pierce his skull. A few minutes of silence passed and Kagome smacked her pencil down. It was time for a truce.  
  
"Ok, so this obviously isn't going to work."  
  
'My, she's giving up quickly. Smart of her, really, to throw in the towel this early, but I did hope for more of a fight.'  
  
"A person like you just doesn't respond to good-intentioned people trying to help."  
  
'I just wish she'd shut up. Or at least get to the point.'  
  
"Knowledge apparently isn't a big enough carrot to coax you into learning."  
  
'What's with the animal metaphor? Whatever wench, just quit and stop wasting my time.'  
  
"So, how about a bigger carrot?"  
  
'What?'  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, wench?"  
  
"Since the satisfaction of gaining knowledge isn't enough to get you to study, I'm going to offer you something else to go with it."  
  
"You mean like a bribe?" Inu-Yasha said, looking at her incredulously. What was this crazy girl thinking? Wasn't she supposed to quit?  
  
"While I disapprove of bribery, I'm willing to resort to that to get you to pass this final."  
  
"Why don't you just quit and save yourself the grief?"  
  
"Tempting as that would be, I need this paycheck, and you're not going to stop me from getting it. I will get you to learn, and I will help you pass this final!"  
  
Kagome's voice rose as she spoke until she was practically shouting the last sentence and slammed her hands onto the table to emphasize her words, something that scared people around them and collected "shh's" and nasty looks from the librarians. Two strikes. They waited for a third and final reason to throw the crazy girl out.  
  
Sitting down again, she composed herself and looked straight at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So, let's work this out to both our satisfaction. I am told you need at least a 65% on the final to pass this class and that the final is to be in three weeks. Now, you are a senior in your high school, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Inu-Yasha couldn't help staring at this girl who suddenly adopted a calm, rational attitude when just minutes before she was almost choking him in her frustration.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Arami High holds their Senior Prom the weekend after finals. I trust you are going to go?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Fukashi Inu-Yasha, I am offering to pay part of your prom expenses depending on how well you do on your final. If you pass it, I will pay half the cost. Anything higher than 70% I will pay that percentage of your expenses. Do you agree to that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her for a long minute. This girl was...different. Even without her eccentric personality, she felt different than his other tutors. He looked into her determined face and eyes sparked with energy, and decided to take her up on her challenge. He wasn't caving in; he was looking for an extravagant prom at her expense. All he'd have to do was get a good score in history and Kikyo can stop nagging him about being cheap with her "big night."  
  
"Alright wench, you're on."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly and held out her hand to shake on the deal.  
  
"Great. Now that we have that settled, our session is over. Read the first three chapters of this tonight and meet me here tomorrow, same time, to discuss the beginnings of the Feudal Ages. And just for your lack of compliance today, I expect you to tell me just who Oda Nobunaga was. Please elaborate on your, 'he was an idiot' phrase tomorrow as well."  
  
"Wench," Inu-Yasha grumbled at her as she stood to leave. Kagome just turned and smiled.  
  
"And by the way, the name's Kagome. I suppose you might have had to invent a name through this session since I didn't introduce myself. I'm terribly sorry for that inconvenience, but I am growing tired with 'Wench' as a replacement."  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled at her back when she turned and walked away. But the scowl turned into an amused smile. Suddenly, this girl interested him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Kagome got out of the library, much to the librarians' relief, Kagome sighed her own release. Her first tutoring session from hell was over, and she had made peace with the devil in disguise. Kagome considered the sacrifice of part of her wages a small price to pay for the cooperation of the unruly teen. With a happier countenance than before, Kagome faced a brighter day and walked home, worries gone from her mind. After all, with the agreement, it should be smooth sailing from here, shouldn't it?  
  
v^_^v First chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another chapter should come soon since summer vacation is just around the corner. I just have to get through one more week, and then, FREEDOM!!!!! *sigh* It's wonderful to be free...  
  
If anyone is wondering about Kagome's deal with Inu-Yasha (the "why is she paying for his prom expenditures if she needs her paycheck" question), let's see it this way. Kagome is going to tutor him for three weeks. Let's assume she's doing it everyday (I might make exceptions) for oh...two to three hours a day. I'm going to make Kagome's fee high (she's being paid by both the college and Inu-Yasha's parents, they really want him to pass ^^) so let's say she gets paid 35 dollars an hour. This comes to about 1,500 to 2,000 dollars for the whole job. From what I gathered about prom (my senior friend just had his), he spent only about 600 dollars, maybe 700. So I'm guess Kagome would have to pay, at most, half her salary to Inu-Yasha if he passes to final. But that's only if he gets a perfect score and she has to pay for the whole thing. And I don't think Inu-Yasha is going to become that smart that quickly.  
  
Anyway, please send in comments and suggestions about the story by means of a small button on the bottom left corner of this screen. They will serve as fuel for my muse and fingers so I can get chapters out more quickly. ^^ I have no shame. But, please, review!! 


	2. In Between

Kagome waltzed into her apartment with a smile on her lips and green apple tapioca in her hands. Life, at the moment, was good. Money was fast accumulating in her savings account for her car, her tutoring problem had been solved, the tapioca was especially tasty, and she was free from homework due to a strange accident in the Science Hall that cancelled classes.  
  
"Hello, Sango! Isn't today a wonderful day?"  
  
Igenshi Sango turned from the television to look at her roommate curiously.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan. You're awfully happy today. It can't just be the Science Hall half blowing up."  
  
Kagome laughed. "That's part of it. Wait till I get changed and I'll tell you all about my day. Hey, is that my green tea mochi?"  
  
Sango grinned up at her from her position of the couch. "Yes, but I promise to run out and get another box as soon as I finish editing this video."  
  
Sango turned back to her task with another ice cream mochi clamped in her teeth, fiddling with buttons on her laptop and the remote of the VCR. Kagome headed toward her room and changed into a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Plopping down next to Sango with the rest of her tapioca in hand, Kagome watched Sango work for a bit.  
  
"Ooo! What's this one about? Which song are you using?"  
  
"Mmm...Darude's Sandstorm. I want a faster paced music video this time. Besides, this is just for fun. I need to unwind after the one with Nightingale."  
  
"That one was beautiful. I knew you'd win first place with that video. Are you almost done with this one? Can I see it?"  
  
"Wait a sec. I just need to fix this part and erase some text off a couple more frames and then I'll be done. Here, there's one more mochi left."  
  
Kagome sighed and reached for the little tray filled with a layer of flour and one green tea ice cream mochi.  
  
"I wish they'd put more into these boxes. Six of these little guys just isn't enough," Kagome mumble around a bite of the cold, sweet confection.  
  
"There!" Sango declared with a flourished stab at her keyboard. "Done! Here, tell me what you think."  
  
Sango clicked the play button and the crescendo of a dance-mix began playing. On the screen, images of anime flashed to the growing beat, and at the climax of the music, Kagome couldn't help moving to the rhythm that overtook her. The action-filled music video illustrated the music through their sequences and when the video ended, Kagome squealed praise for her friend.  
  
"That was wonderful! I love this video! Where did you find that song? How could you keep still listening to it? Oh, enter this one at the next con! I'm sure you'll win again."  
  
Sango grinned at Kagome's enthusiasm.  
  
"Thanks Kagome-chan, but this one was just for fun. I'm sure there are a bunch of flaws in this Denshi would love to nitpick out."  
  
"Who cares about that jerk? He's just jealous because he didn't even make honorable mention."  
  
"Mmm...it was fun to see the look on his face when his name wasn't announced. But enough about this thing, we can pack it away and use it for sleepovers where we have an excuse to dance like crazy people to loud music."  
  
"Sango-chan, we live together now..."  
  
"Oh, right. Eh heh...anyway, tell me what happened today. How was your tutoring session? Did you get another Hojo?"  
  
Kagome grimaced at the mention of Hojo's name. He was her first tutee and almost made her swear off tutoring ever again. It wasn't that Hojo was a bad student; in fact, he was very eager to learn and was a very nice boy. The only problem was, eager as he was for knowledge, he was exceptionally dense and turned out to become somewhat of a stalker. It was nothing too serious, just a disturbing crush on her and the memorization of her schedule. During their sessions, Hojo kept trying to get her to talk about herself instead of paying attention to the books, which of course caused him to fail his midterm and had her check cut back. Kagome shuddered at the memory of her time with him.  
  
"No, nothing that bad, but I can't be sure. This time I got a delinquent who hates me and acts stupid but I think he's just trying to make things difficult."  
  
"Does he really have white hair?"  
  
Kagome looked at her. "Have you been going through my things again?"  
  
Sango adopted an innocent expression. "The folder slipped out of your bag and happened to open to his profile before slipping back into your bag again."  
  
"Right... Anyway, this first session was turning out to be a nightmare. I swear he was purposely giving me ignorant answers just to piss me off. I finally had to bribe him into studying."  
  
"What did you offer him?"  
  
"To pay for part of his prom expenses depending on how well he does at his history finals. Don't give me that look, how expensive can prom be for a guy. Souta didn't spend more than 600 dollars for his Junior Prom and that's about the same, isn't it?"  
  
"Still, if you're going to be giving away part of your paycheck, how long do you think it'll be before you get that car?"  
  
"Don't worry, I still have my job at the ice cream parlor. Speaking of ice cream, weren't you suppose to get another box of mochi now that you finished the video?"  
  
Sango sighed. "I was hoping you forgot about that."  
  
"Nothing doing, especially when it concerns ice cream. Now, don't forget to get green tea."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll get your beloved green tea. But Kagome, you really need to try different flavors."  
  
"Why deter from what's good?" Kagome said sweetly from her place on the couch. When Sango had hoisted herself up to go pick up the ice cream Kagome took over the freed space on the couch, and sprawled lazily in it, like a cat soaking up the sun.  
  
Sango flashed a smile at Kagome and grabbed a pillow to throw at Kagome.  
  
"I better see that spot empty when I get back."  
  
"Hai, hai. Hurry now Sango-chan, it's going to get dark soon."  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Kagome huddled at one end of the couch; clutching a pillow so hard she nearly burst the seams. Just as the monster in the movie slammed the door open as it burst onto a hapless victim, the apartment door slammed open, inducing a scream and fall off the couch.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!! Don't kill me!!"  
  
"What are you talking about-oh... Kagome-chan, you should stop watching those horror movies if you know you're going to get scared. Besides, they're so corny."  
  
Kagome sat up and brushed the hair that got into her face from her tumble off the couch.  
  
"Sango-chan, what took you so long?"  
  
Sango's face darkened and she said nothing, heading into the kitchen with heavier footsteps than necessary.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, getting up from the floor and following her.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's got some nerve...!" Sango mumbled, shoving the mochi boxes into the freezer and slamming the freezer door shut. Taking a deep, sort of calming breath, she turned around and walked back into the living room with Kagome trailing behind.  
  
"I am never going to that ice cream parlor ever again. Not as long as that pervert is alive." Sango turned on Kagome. "Kagome-chan, how can you work next to such a lech?!"  
  
Kagome looked puzzled. "Lech? What lech?"  
  
"Ruijin Miroku," huffed Sango.  
  
"Ruijin Miroku...Ruijin Miroku...hmm, I'm sorry Sango-chan, but I don't know anyone by that name. Are you sure he works at the ice cream parlor? What did he do anyway?"  
  
Sango's cheeks colored again and she replied with clenched teeth.  
  
"He...he...touched me."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "You mean...? Oh gosh, Sango, what did you do?"  
  
"I'd be surprised if half his head isn't swollen by morning."  
  
Kagome started giggling, and then laughing like a maniac. " What I...What I wouldn't give to see...see that!" she said between laughs.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Sure it isn't, Sango."  
  
"Kagome-chan...."  
  
"....Yes?"  
  
Pillows flew for the next hour.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Inu-Yasha heaved a sigh as the clock neared 3:30. School was almost over, but then he'd have to face another two hours with Kagome the Wench. How life did favor him. Kikyo had recently been getting on his case about not spending enough time with her, as if he had any control over that. The school and his parents kept throwing tutors at him and if he failed another final he can kiss his social calendar goodbye.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the clock again and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the minute hand ticking backwards. His worries about a disturbance in the time space continuum was put at ease when the hand ticked ahead two minutes to make up for its backward step.  
  
'Damn stupid school supplies. They can't even make the clocks fully functional.'  
  
Inu-Yasha spent the rest of his last class, History, doodling different ways the world will end before the bell rang, and the zombie-like students mechanically packed away their notebooks and binders to head for home. Or in the over-achievers' case, to their after school clubs. Lucky Inu-Yasha got to meet dear Tutor Kagome in half an hour.  
  
Outside the classroom, Inu-Yasha met up with Kikyo. To his irritation, Kikyo looked mighty cozy talking *cough*flirting*cough* with the head of the football team. Inu-Yasha growled and stalked his way over to them, stepping between the two and putting his arm around Kikyo's shoulder.  
  
"Ready to go, Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo looked undisturbed and glanced blandly at Inu-Yasha before turning to the football player.  
  
"Well, Taishi, I have to go now, my boyfriend's here. I'll talk to you later."  
  
When Taishi left, Kikyo turned on Inu-Yasha, annoyance flashing in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think you were doing? I almost got vital information out of him and you just had to interrupt."  
  
"Yeah, like I'm suppose to stand by and watch while my girlfriend flirts with other guys," Inu-Yasha shot back.  
  
"I've been over this, and I'm not going to explain myself to you again. Besides, what about all those other women you see behind my back?"  
  
"It's obviously not behind your back if you know about them, and especially not if I tell you about them! I've told you, Kikyo, they're the tutors my parents keep hiring for me."  
  
"You must not be fighting against it very hard if they keep giving them to you. And I've noticed they're all girls. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"Like hell I haven't been fighting with them about it! And can I control which person they hire?! You know what, I'm tired of arguing with you about this. I have a tutoring session to get to. I'll see you later, Kikyo."  
  
Inu-Yasha all but stomped away from her, leaving Kikyo glaring at his back. When he reached the parking lot and got into the car, he just sat there for a moment, thinking.  
  
'God, why am I fighting so much with Kikyo these days? Why does she set me off so easily?'  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Inu-Yasha revved up his car and drove toward the college about ten minutes away, riffling through facts about the Heian War to distract him from his problems with Kikyo.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
See, all your reviews have encouraged me to write another chapter! The "More reviews= faster chapters" theory works! Hooray!! ^^ I know, I know, this chapter was boring, but I needed this as a character introduction chapter. We'll get to more Inu-Yasha and Kagome stuff in the next chapter.  
  
!!!!!!REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is where I'll be replying to reviews (duh) but since Fanfiction.net won't let me see my reviews, I can't respond to them personally or specifically. I'll go with what I remember from the first time I read the reviews, and reply to anything I missed in the next chapter. I hope that by then, Fanfiction.net will let me access my wonderful reviews. (Thank you again you absolutely fantastic reviewers!)  
  
First: Yes, Kagome is older than Inu-Yasha in this story and Sango is older than Miroku. Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, and Miroku are seniors in high school and Sango and Kagome are juniors in college. Even though this is set in Japan, I'm going to have to go with American school systems because I don't know enough about the Japanese school systems yet.  
  
Before anyone asks, Kohaku and Souta (should they make appearances in this fic) are juniors in high school.  
  
Second: I'm generally conventional when it comes to pairings, so I'm a definite Inu-Yasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku fan. No exceptions. As wonderful as Sesshoumaru is, I can't picture him with Kagome. (Note: I don't know if Sesshoumaru is going to be in this. Don't ask!) For now, I don't know how I'm going to make a clean break between Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. While I don't like the girl, I don't HATE her either, though the episode when she stole the Shikon no Kakera from Kagome drew me close to hatred.  
  
While this isn't an answer to a question, I just want to thank those who complimented me on my grammar. It makes me so happy that my efforts are noticed and appreciated. I'll try my hardest to make sure I don't make stupid mistakes, as I'm prone to do. But really, it's my Word Processor that's doing all the work. ^^ ;;  
  
That should be it. I can't remember what else people asked me to explain, but as soon as I can access my reviews page again I'll be out with another chapter so I can write in the replies. ^^ Please do me the honor of reviewing again so I can answer more questions! =D 


	3. Accusations High

Kagome tapped her pencil against the spine of her textbook absentmindedly, wondering if Inu-Yasha would ever show up. Sure, she had arrived half an hour early but... Her face perked up in alertness when he stormed into the library, his rugged features twisted into a scowl. When he spotted her and reached her table, he practically threw the chair back and slammed his stuff onto the table. This time the librarians directed their malevolent glares at him, Kagome being safe for the moment.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What-"  
  
"Nothing's the matter, wench, and it's none of your business anyway," he snapped.  
  
Kagome looked around to see the annoyance in the librarians' gazes had grown in intensity.  
  
"Umm...maybe we should move this session outside. I don't think we'd be welcome in here much longer," she said warily.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome gathered her things and left the library with Inu-Yasha trailing after.  
  
'I wonder what's eating him...'  
  
Once outside, Kagome saw that the coveted area beneath a giant weeping willow was free for once, and walked quickly to claim it for the next two hours. Entering the delicious shade of the draping branches, Kagome hummed her happiness and sat down with a careless smile, which dimmed when she looked over at her student.  
  
'How does he bring me down even when he doesn't say anything?!'  
  
"Look, three chapters and a little research on Oda Nobunaga shouldn't be bad enough to get this kind of reaction."  
  
"It's not about you, wench, I did the work."  
  
"Oh did you now? Well then, tell me what you read about last night?"  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a snappy summary of the three chapters, covering the Heian War and origins of shogunate rule. Though satisfied that he had actually done the reading, Kagome was put off by his bitter attitude.  
  
"Wonderful, you seem to have some capacity for learning, no matter what impression yesterday left. Now, instead of the Oda Nobunaga question, I'd like to know what's up with you today. People usually don't get pissed off for no reason."  
  
"Who are you, my psychiatrist? My parents are paying you to tutor me, not to meddle with my life."  
  
"And I can't tutor emotionally unstable teenagers with mood swings, so let's just get past this 'I hate the world' attitude so I can teach you properly. Besides, you'll feel a lot better if you do," Kagome said with a teasing smile. Inu-Yasha glared at her.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything. If you're not going to be tutoring me, then let me leave."  
  
"Alright then, if that's how you feel. But before you go, just let me impart some wisdom. After all, I have to get paid for doing something. Here it is: It's never as bad as it seems."  
  
"That is the corniest thing I have ever heard, wench," Inu-Yasha said bitingly, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from quirking upward. Kagome saw and just smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. Well, what can I say; History is my strong point, not philosophy. So, are you leaving or what? I have nothing pressing to do for the next two hours, so you can always stay here and receive more fortune-cookie insights."  
  
This girl just amused him even more. Isn't she going to throw a fit? Isn't she going to yell and throw a hissy fit demanding that he stay and be tutored? He decided to test if she was for real.  
  
"Keh, why would I waste my precious time with you? If you're not going to be teaching me, I'm gone."  
  
"Well, bye then. See you tomorrow I guess."  
  
Inu-Yasha's inner self was astonished, though his exterior showed no sign of such a thing. Inside his mouth hung agape and eyes widened to dinner dish size in disbelief, while outside he donned a stoic mask and walked toward his car, all the time thinking: 'Wasn't she going to stop him? Does this girl care nothing about responsibility?!'  
  
Halfway down the path he turned to look at her again, and saw that she hadn't moved from her place under the tree. No wait, she did move, but only enough to lean against the tree with her head lifted to the sky. She looked completely at ease, surrounded with an utter peace that he could never hope to have. For that moment of envy, he stomped back to her, taken with a ridiculous urge to destroy her tranquility.  
  
'Three....two...'  
  
"Hey! Why are you just sitting there sleeping?!"  
  
'Shoot, I missed. He came back too soon.'  
  
"I wasn't sleeping, I was enjoying the spring afternoon," Kagome said sweetly, turning to face him with a cool smile. "Inu-Yasha, I thought you didn't want to spend more time with me than was necessary."  
  
"You're supposed to be my tutor, damn it! You're not supposed to just sit there and let me walk away!" Inu-Yasha exploded. Why was this girl so infuriating?  
  
"Well, if you want to learn..."  
  
"No, I don't want to learn!"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"You're supposed to make me learn!"  
  
"Where does it say that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled in irritation and plopped back onto the grass in front of her.  
  
"You think you're going to get out of tutoring me? Well think again, girl! You're stuck with me for two hours and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Ok then. Where do you want to pick up?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her smile with a trace of smugness in it, and thought about what just happened. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he growled at her. Why that sly, manipulative...  
  
Kagome started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun slanted down between the curtain of willow branches, and Kagome glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh! It's five thirty, our session is over."  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned back from his notebook and sighed.  
  
"About time. I was wondering when this would ever end."  
  
Kagome grinned. "You were to one who insisted on staying."  
  
"Only because you tricked me, bitch."  
  
"Hey! Don't use that language with me."  
  
"Try and stop me, you deserved it."  
  
Kagome snorted. "Yeah, sure. Like you didn't come running back demanding I tutor you."  
  
"Keh," Inu-Yasha shot back, getting up after packing his bag.  
  
"Bye Inu-Yasha, for real this time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled as he made his way back to his car. He turned around for a brief moment and saw that she had adopted her peaceful position again. He scowled, but the look softened until it hinted at wistfulness. To feel so purely content...  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
"Why are you so happy all the time?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm happy when I have to tutor dense boys like you? Concentrate on the book."  
  
"I've been concentrating on the book for over an hour and I'm not going to absorb anymore material without a break. Loosen up, you slave driver."  
  
Kagome sighed but conceded. "Fine, take your break. But I am NOT a slave driver! You want to pass that final, don't you? We don't have much time. A week has gone by and we're barely through half the book."  
  
"Yeah, but that means there are two more weeks for me to study. Besides, half the book is plenty. Chill, wench."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat beneath the willow tree again. They decided to adopt that as their meeting place instead of the library since apparently they weren't well received there anymore. It was warmer than usual and Kagome had clipped her hair up, loose straggles waving in her face from an occasional breeze.  
  
Leaning against the tree next to each other Inu-Yasha and Kagome shared a comfortable silence when Inu-Yasha spoke again.  
  
"So, answer the question. Why are you so happy all the time?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah right. Every time I see you, you're smiling. There's something sickening about that positive attitude of yours that always seems to be hanging around."  
  
"Well excuse me for enjoying life. This past week has been an unusually good week for me, despite your ever-pleasant demeanor. It seems like you just keep catching me at my best."  
  
"I'd hate to see you at your worst then."  
  
"Quiet, you, don't ruin this break for me."  
  
"You didn't even want it in the first place!"  
  
"Well who am I to argue against a good idea?"  
  
"So it's a good thing I made us stop studying for a while."  
  
"Mmm...no, I'm sure I would have come to this myself...eventually," she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Inu-Yasha couldn't help smiling as well. Over the past week he noticed how much calmer everything seemed around this woman. Their tutoring sessions underneath the willow were a pleasant break from his persistently chaotic life. With Kagome, he forgot about his problems at school, forgot about Kikyo and social pressures. Contrary to his distant, gruff behavior with her, he came to value his time with her, and looked forward to these few hours a day where he wasn't judged and scrutinized. He breathed in the refreshing air and exhaled deeply, eyes sliding down of their own free will. But alas, this tranquil moment was not to last.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha shot up at the sound of her cold voice, piercing through his calm bubble. Kikyo stood, looming over them, ice hardening her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think the real question is what are YOU doing here, Inu-Yasha. All those times you accuse me of cheating on you and here you are with another woman?" The tension in her calm voice stretched so far it felt like it would snap and unleash a holy terror upon his head. But Inu-Yasha just looked up at her with the same masked expression.  
  
"And I thought we went over this enough so you'd understand by now. She's my tutor, Kikyo. Perhaps I should have introduced you before you jumped to conclusions. Kagome, this is my girlfriend, Mikeshi Kikyo. Kikyo, this is my tutor, Higurashi Kagome." Inu-Yasha made the introductions in a tight voice, and Kagome thought it best not to make things difficult for him. She stood and bowed slightly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikeshi-san. I hope I haven't caused any horrible difficulties being Inu-Yasha's tutor, but I can assure you that your boyfriend is being faithful." Kagome said the last as a playful banter, which was unfortunately lost on Kikyo.  
  
"Hmph. You can be sure that the pleasure is all yours. Just be certain that there will be nothing between you two besides books. You would not like the consequences if otherwise." Kikyo's stiff tone sent shivers down Kagome's spine, and her face closed into a more serious expression.  
  
"I hope you aren't implying that I am such a person who would strike up an affair with one of my students. I have more integrity than to hunt for dates with teenagers not yet out of high school." Kagome's eyes were blazing, a searing contrast to Kikyo's icy glare. Breaking off the eye contact, Kagome abruptly swept up her books and stood in fluid motions. Her face locked in a stern expression, Kagome addressed Inu-Yasha with short, clipped words.  
  
"Our session is over for today, Fukashi-san. However, tomorrow I won't be available, so we'll have to lengthen one of our weekend meetings. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
  
With that Kagome turned and walked away, more proper and professional than Inu-Yasha had ever seen her.  
  
'Fukashi...san? She never called me that...'  
  
Once Kagome was out of earshot, Inu-Yasha stood and rounded on Kikyo.  
  
"Why did you have to go and overreact like that? You KNEW she was just my tutor," he hissed at her. Kikyo looked back at him coolly, completely unperturbed.  
  
"She was acting too familiar with you. It was high time I stepped in and put her back in her place, away from my boyfriend. Or did you forget that, Inu-Yasha? Is that why you're defending her? Why you seemed so eager everyday to go to your 'tutoring' session?"  
  
Inu-Yasha fumed. It wasn't because of being falsely accused, because on some level, he feared Kikyo was right. He was angry and afraid of the new feelings that surfaced during the past week.  
  
"Only you can take a tutoring session the wrong way, Kikyo. I'm tired of your accusations that plainly aren't true."  
  
"And what about your accusations about me? Is there any more truth in yours than mine? Inu-Yasha, my tolerance is wearing thin. You will either stop seeing this girl or stop seeing me."  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped. Kikyo was getting out of hand and he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"YOU'RE fed up with me?! *You're* getting tired of me seeing my TUTOR?! You know what, Kikyo? I chose my tutor. *I'm* getting sick of you and your stupid claims when you're the one throwing yourself at every guy on a sports team."  
  
Kikyo's eyes hardened and between clenched teeth she ground out, "You had no right to say that. It's obvious who doesn't listen in this relationship, and I for one am not going to stand for this treatment. We are over Inu- Yasha. Have fun with your dear tutor."  
  
Kikyo whirled around and primly stomped away, tossing her head back vainly as she went. Inu-Yasha just stood there, half hidden by the shade of the tree. Stunned as he was, Inu-Yasha felt relieved, and then empty. He had just broken up with Kikyo.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Aren't you Kikyo haters happy with this chapter? He broke up with her! I hadn't planned for him to do it so quickly (it's only the third chapter for crying out loud!) but one thing lead to another and it just happened. This story is starting to take a life of its own, I swear it is. I have a hunch it might be controlling me more than I control it. Spooky. Anyway, here are the review responses, though there aren't many questions to answer this time. It'll mostly be comments about your comments. ^^  
  
XP-DarkAngel - Well, I'm sure you'd be happy. They broke up! And in this chapter, too...Am I rushing things?  
  
Rai - I'll check out your stories as soon as I escape from the horror called school. ^^ And after I finish this story, I'll see if I'm inspired to write another. I'm so glad you like my story!  
  
Japan T.M. - Don't worry, I won't make Kagome give up her entire paycheck. If I can't get a perfect on my History final, Inu-chan doesn't get to either! ^^  
  
Snooptopian - And I give you more!  
  
BabayBunny - Mmmm...cookies....=)  
  
Divine-Heart - Eventually I want to have Inu-Yasha and Kagome together in a relationship. Besides, so what if Kagome's older than Inu-Yasha? As of now, he's 18 and she's 21, so it's perfectly legit, right? ^^ I hope that doesn't offend you if you think Kagome shouldn't be dating a teenager in high school.  
  
MoonStar18 - I'm glad I was able to clear that up for you. And I'm also glad you didn't think my second chapter sucked. I'll try to get more Sango and Miroku in the next chapter. Then you'll really get to meet him. ^^  
  
*is flustered* I'm sorry I can't personally reply to everyone's reviews, but I have limited time on the computer. I'll try to stay on top of things with the next chapter, so please keep reviewing! I appreciate every one.  
  
Tiny Note: Any errors you see in this chapter are probably due to my rushed typing. *begs for forgiveness* I'll try harder to catch them in the next chapter! 


	4. The Well

I had to redo the end of this chapter since it was brought to my attention that I made a horrible error. Sango had already met Miroku, and since she isn't drunk like Kagome, she should be able to recognize him, no matter how dark the club is. I'm terribly sorry for the mistake!! Thank you tenchineko for catching that! I am forever grateful. So please, reread the end of this chapter before going on to the next chapter. It's still almost the same but...well...you'll see.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Kagome reached her apartment in a mood similar to Inu-Yasha last week. Storming into the room with proverbial clouds following after, Kagome uttered a short greeting when she passed Sango; unaware she was in the same gloom. It wasn't until a little while later when both of them were steaming next to each other on the couch that they took notice of the other's foul mood.  
  
"So, what's up with you?" Kagome asked Sango tastelessly.  
  
"During one of the AMV showings the lecher showed me up," Sango grumbled, "I'm not going to get into the details. You?"  
  
"After hearing your problem, I don't think mine measures up." Kagome smiled a little; surprised she could still joke around. What was it about being around your best friend that makes you feel so much better?  
  
"I'm not sure this is a contest you want to win Kagome-chan. Tell me."  
  
"Inu-Yasha's girlfriend just about called me a tramp. It's silly, I know."  
  
"It is NOT silly! Kagome, you poor thing." Sango went over to her and gave her a hug, smothering her giggles as well as Kagome's. Releasing her, Sango managed a straight face and asked, "Do you want me to beat her up for you?"  
  
"Yes, Sango, please. Please beat her up to a bloody pulp for me," Kagome laughed. "No, all joking aside, she was just really...really..."  
  
"Bitchy?" Sango supplied.  
  
Kagome's face twisted a little at the word, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Yes, bitchy, definitely. She had the nerve of accusing me of attempting to steal Inu-Yasha from her."  
  
"Well...you've shown more dedication in teaching him than any of your other- "  
  
"Not true!" Kagome countered, "I was plenty dedicated to Shippo!"  
  
"Ah, but he was ten and utterly adorable. That dedication came from the urge to squish him to bits like a really cuddly stuffed animal. Besides, he completely adored you. He wouldn't have left this apartment if his grandmother didn't come to make him go home."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"He's not a teen bordering on legal age."  
  
"Are you accusing me of seducing him, too?" Kagome said darkly.  
  
"No, no, no. I would never do such a thing. But you know, he is kinda cute, if you like the rugged type."  
  
"You did go through my stuff!" Kagome said indignantly.  
  
"I should think that was obvious," Sango replied, eyes sparkling. The daily pillow fight came into play and the two regressing adults pummeled each other with the fluffy squares for a good fifteen minutes. Somehow, their darkened day had brightened after a few minutes of teasing each other. Friends are weird that way.  
  
Exhausted from their fight, Sango and Kagome sprawled in boneless heaps trying to catch their breath. When they could speak again, Kagome panted out, "We have...We have got to get out more."  
  
"Want to go to a club? Kirara told me about this new one opening where Chiko's used to be. I think she said it was called The Well."  
  
"Sure, let's go. I need a distraction from all this work I've been doing anyway."  
  
"You mean you need a distraction from Inu-Yasha."  
  
"I did not say that. Sango, you should know me well enough to know that I don't mix business with my personal life."  
  
"Yeah, that's why it's so easy to tease you about it."  
  
Whack.  
  
"Shut up and go get ready."  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
"Damn you Miroku, I don't know how you drag me into these things."  
  
"Oh c'mon, you need a little fun after being with the Ice Queen."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about Kikyo like that!"  
  
"Ten minutes before we got here you were calling her The Cheating Bitch."  
  
"Yeah well, I was her boyfriend; I get to talk about her like that after the break up."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Whatever you say. However, in addition to the break up, you are allowed to go cruising for girls now. And what better way to forget about an ex than to go clubbing. Especially with older, more experienced women."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at his bizarre best friend. How he can fit innocence in such a perverted mind was beyond him, but some way or another Miroku pulled it off. Perhaps it was because his face held all the innocence, while his hands acted otherwise. But as Inu-Yasha had learned early on, it was always better not to think about it.  
  
"Did you manage to grope every girl in your age bracket already? Is that why we snuck into an 'over 21' club?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with having a little variety now and then," Miroku said lightly. "But enough talk, enjoy yourself, my friend. You need to forget about Kikyo and grasp new opportunities. As for me, I'm going to grope-I mean, grasp my new opportunities starting with that lovely lady over there. Excuse me."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku blandly after he disappeared into the crowd pulsating with the beat of loud music. Sighing, he sank into the seat of the booth and knocked back the rest of his drink.  
  
'One good thing about being here. I get to drink.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked around the room with disinterest, sitting alone at her table with some light drink that tasted faintly of peach. Sango had been asked to dance by her friend, Nobunaga. Kagome smiled a little at that, remembering Inu-Yasha had yet to answer the question she had presented him with on the first day.  
  
'Funny how something like that can slip your mind. What with all the other things going..on...'  
  
Kagome sighed. Maybe coming to the club wasn't such a good idea after all. Sango had always been more of the party animal, not her. Maybe she should just find Sango and tell her she's going home...  
  
'No.' Kagome told herself firmly. 'The point of this outing was to have fun, damn it, and have fun I will. I don't need a guy to enjoy myself. I can dance on my own!'  
  
Knocking back the rest of her drink, the small amount of alcohol was enough to loosen up her muscles and make Kagome a little giddy. A familiar song was playing, the same one Sango had used for her most recent music video, and Kagome let herself be swept away by the pure rhythm.  
  
'Sorry, Sango, I can't wait until the sleepover to make a fool of myself.'  
  
With a small, dreamy smile, Kagome stepped onto the dance floor, enjoying the music and allowing the irresistible sounds to move her body in a sultry, exotic dance. It didn't take long for men to take notice of this goddess that suddenly materialized in their midst. They swarmed around her and cut in front of each other to take the privilege of being her dance partner. Kagome's smile widened, as she was vaguely aware of the attention she was getting, but repaid none in return. The only thing that mattered was the music.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two drinks later Inu-Yasha was still alert, but hanging by a thread. His vision wavered only every so often and he speech patterns have been better, but until he was unconscious, he refused to acknowledge he was drunk. As he started to another drink, an entrancing figure caught his eye. A gorgeous woman danced amidst a crowd of hopeful youths, lithe body moving like a dream. Inu-Yasha's attention suddenly turned sharply away from alcohol.  
  
'Her...Mine.' In his drunken state, his possessive trait reached new heights, and he growled low as he made his way over to the woman with surprising grace. Those idiots around her didn't stand a chance. She was his.  
  
Shoving away the current guy trying to capture the woman's attention (though without luck), Inu-Yasha boldly ran his hands down her arms, and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist from behind. His touch jolted awareness in Kagome, and she turned her head slightly to see her new partner. The attempt was in vain, the shadows of the club and his unruly bangs obscuring his face. But in her euphoric state, Kagome realized she didn't need to know who this man was. The way he moved, the way he felt pressed up behind her was all she needed.  
  
'Gods, she feels even better than she looks. Who the hell is she?'  
  
But Inu-Yasha really didn't care either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku surrounded himself with young women who didn't know any better, and while they were initially a fresh experience, he was quickly growing bored. The women who came to him easily were too similar to the ones he romanced in Arami. He wanted something new, something exciting, something- ho, what was this?  
  
Miroku's unwavering act faltered when he set eyes on raven-haired beauty. From where he sat he could see her sleek figure encompassed with smooth, golden cream skin. She was dancing with a style and passion that outshone her mundane partner, and Miroku quickly made it his business to remedy that. Extricating himself from his new harem, Miroku made his way toward the fiery beauty. Turning on the charm full blast, Miroku tapped her on the shoulder and gave her the seductive half-smile he was famous for.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind if I cut in?"  
  
Sango's breath caught and she stuttered at the abrupt interruption. As she regained her bearings, both gasped as they realized who the other was.  
  
"You!"  
  
Sango saw red while Miroku's smile widened at the interesting turn of events.  
  
Nobunaga looked innocently at Sango.  
  
"Do you know him, Sango?"  
  
"No," Sango ground out at the same time Miroku said yes. She shot him a glare he ignored as he went on.  
  
"We're acquainted, through various conventions and contests but I've always wanted to know her better."  
  
Nobunaga's head flicked from Miroku to Sango and slid into a smile. He stepped away from Sango.  
  
"Then by all means, have this dance," he said graciously, starting to walk away.  
  
Sango's cheeks reddened. "But...Nobunaga..." she trailed off. Nobunaga smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Go ahead, Sango. I can find another partner."  
  
Nobunaga left and Miroku took his place. Sango looked helplessly after Nobunaga, but saw he was already asking a pretty, nice looking girl to dance. Apparently, she was the one who had attracted his discreet glances while he was dancing with Sango. She would have to remember to tease him about that, but for now, she was faced with a lecher who wanted to dance with her. And no doubt do other less innocent things as well. She turned toward him, fury etched in every line of her face. But before she could say anything, Miroku led her further out into the dance floor, slowly moving their bodies to the beat.  
  
"Please, dance with me," he breathed in his sexiest voice. She was still tense, and resisted his movements more than he expected. He smiled at her reluctance and whispered into her ear, "I promise, I won't do anything."  
  
Sango snorted but relaxed a little more, the music chipping away at her defenses more than he was. However, his movements were alluring, almost as much as the music was, and she decided to let herself go, and give in to the music, to him, all that was telling her to dance. 


	5. 18 isn't Legal Enough

The song ended but Kagome and Inu-Yasha kept dancing through the next song and the one after that. Both felt a kind of energy running through their bodies and neither wanted the feeling to leave. Kagome had never felt so alive, and Inu-Yasha never experienced such pure freedom and joy. Both of them had stopped trying to identify the other, and let the mystery hang between them as a sort of aphrodisiac, heightening their passion. But no one can dance forever and Kagome slowed, turning toward her partner and panting for breath.  
  
"I'm...I'm getting tired," she breathed, leading them toward the bar when they stopped dancing. "Let's get something to drink."  
  
Inu-Yasha just nodded, still a little high and more than amazed at the feelings coursing through him. As they neared the better lit bar, Inu- Yasha's rationality and awareness pushed through the alcohol and he could think past the elation again. He looked at the woman grasping his hand and almost yelped when she turned around, finally realizing who she was under the lights of the bar.  
  
"What would you like to- Oh my God!"  
  
Kagome dropped his hand, almost flung it out of hers when she saw who she had been dancing with. Falling back onto the counter, she pointed at him with a shaking hand, eyes as wide as his.  
  
"Inu...Inu-Yasha! Wha..What the hell!"  
  
"What the- how the- Kagome?! Kagome..." Inu-Yasha started slipping back into drunkenness as his moment of lucidity started to fade. Kagome soon got over being shocked when she remembered she hadn't done anything more than dance with a sort of minor and anger began to take over. Ignoring the looks she was gathering from those around her, Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha and dragged his wobbling body out of the club, fury mounting with every step. Once they were outside Kagome let go of his arm and rounded on him.  
  
"Why the hell were you in there?! Did you lose your ability to count or did you forget you're only 18?!"  
  
"18 is legal!" Inu-Yasha slurred, struggling to keep upright.  
  
"Not when it's an over 21 club! And what the hell were you doing drinking?! You're too young for that, too! How careless can you be drowning yourself in alcohol?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha lost the battle with the said alcohol and collapsed onto the pavement, breathing hard. He slouched against the wall and looked up at her before directing his gaze back to the floor, laughing sadly.  
  
"I...I broke up with Kikyo."  
  
"And that's an excuse to sneak into a club and drink?" Kagome retorted, face and voice softening a little at his proclamation.  
  
"Miro...Miroku *hic* dragged me...dragged me here..." Inu-Yasha slumped forward as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Kagome rushed to catch him, anger replaced by concern. She hulled him onto his feet and managed to get him to Sango's car. She needed to tell Sango she was leaving and give her the keys; she could hail a taxi and get Inu-Yasha home. But then she didn't know where he lived, but she could find out from the portfolio the college gave her. Kagome sighed. She unlocked Sango's car, put Inu-Yasha in it, and went back to the club to find Sango.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Miroku was enjoying himself immensely as he danced with Sango. The fiery spirit she exhibited during their meetings was brought out in full here on the dance floor, thankfully in a more benign way. His lips curled into a satisfied smile as he danced closer to his partner, hands playing over her body in a chaste, though intimate fashion.  
  
Sango felt exhilarated in spite of herself, in spite of her partner. He turned out to be a great dancer and actually kept to his word that he wouldn't do anything. His hands roamed safe parts of her body, over her arms, waist, shoulders, and surprisingly didn't stray from their promise as she expected him to. Sango was actually starting to enjoy herself when she saw Kagome pushing her way across the dance floor toward her. Sango shook out of the spell their dance created and stepped toward Kagome, who finally reached them. Miroku looked at Kagome's appearance with interest, thinking it was Kikyo until Sango asked, "Kagome? What's the matter?" At which Miroku's eyes widened even more.  
  
"I need to leave, now," she replied, digging through her purse for Sango's keys, "Here are your keys, I can call a cab."  
  
"What? Wait, what's this all about? Kagome, what's wrong? Why do you want to leave?"  
  
At this Kagome's face clouded over and she spoke in annoyance.  
  
"Because my idiot student decided to sneak in here and get drunk, that's why. I need to get him back home."  
  
"Wait, Inu-Yasha got drunk? Huh, and I thought he had a high tolerance for alcohol," Miroku interjected in brooding tones. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, not noticing two penetrating stares from two girls next to him.  
  
"Sango, who's this?" Kagome asked with interest. The last time she saw Sango she was dancing with Nobunaga.  
  
"Oh," Sango blushed, "This is...Miroku..."  
  
Kagome stared at her, puzzled.  
  
"Wait, Miroku the Lecher?"  
  
Sango's face burned and she kept her eyes diverted, avoiding his gaze at all cost. Miroku's eyebrows shot up in amusement. Sango mumbled an incoherent confirmation and Kagome realized what she had done. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at him in horror.  
  
"Uh...I mean..er.. Oh dear..."  
  
Miroku smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It's alright, I get it all the time," he said, and reached discreetly behind them to grope Kagome's rear. She jumped and instinctively slapped him.  
  
"How dare you- wait, Miroku....that name..." Kagome's face scrunched in concentration as she tried to place the name, finally landing on the name Inu-Yasha had mumbled before. Her eyes widened and Kagome turned on Miroku.  
  
"You! You're the one who dragged Inu-Yasha here!"  
  
Sango stopped feeling embarrassed and looked at Kagome questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha mumbled something about Miroku dragging him here because he broke up with Kikyo or something."  
  
Miroku looked guilty and tried to sneak away, but alas, the two women pounced on him with fire in their eyes.  
  
"If you're Inu-Yasha's friend," Kagome said dangerously soft.  
  
"Then that means you're still in high school," Sango continued.  
  
"Which means you aren't suppose to be here," Kagome finished, and the both of them took an arm and stalked out of the club with Miroku in tow.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
After giving Miroku the same lecture as Inu-Yasha complete with the yelling and scolding, Kagome got Inu-Yasha's address from him and made sure he drove home. Sighing heavily, Kagome sank into her seat and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Sango, let's go home."  
  
"What about Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I can drive him after. No reason you should be dragged into this and I'm sure you'd rather go home, ne?"  
  
"I still can't believe he's in high school!" Sango railed, "I feel so embarrassed. I always thought he was older, you know, our age."  
  
"At least you knew who you were dancing with. I didn't even know I was dancing with Inu-Yasha until we went to get something to drink," Kagome huffed, glancing back at her sleeping charge in the back seat. She tried to be angry with him, but couldn't muster the same indignation and frustration she first felt when she found out who it was. Her tense, furrowed expression smoothed out into worry and concern as she continued to peer at Inu-Yasha from the corner of her eye for the rest of the trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes, go on ahead, I'll be back soon," Kagome said, waving Sango up the stairs from the driver's seat. As Sango disappeared into the apartment building, Kagome drove off toward the Shinboku District, to Inu-Yasha's home.  
  
As Kagome reached her destination, she couldn't help staring with a bit of awe.  
  
'No wonder they could pay me so well. My paycheck is probably pocket change to them.'  
  
Inu-Yasha's family was apparently rich, something she should have known from the location of their house. The Shinboku District housed upper class society and Kagome gave herself a mental slap in the head for not realizing that sooner. Stopping in front of an expansive lawn, Kagome hesitated before getting out of the car. Rich people intimidated her. Looking in the back seat where Inu-Yasha still slept, Kagome thought for a moment, and opened the door. She shook Inu-Yasha's shoulders and slapped his face lightly, trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Hey, Inu-Yasha, wake up. We're at your house."  
  
There was no response. Kagome shook him harder, putting some of her irritation in it.  
  
"Hey baka, get up, you're home."  
  
Inu-Yasha stirred, slumping into her arms, his head on her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and mumbled something before dropping back into slumber. Kagome sighed and settled him back on the seat. Once he was situated, she made her way up the walk and rang the doorbell. After a couple nervous minutes, Kagome rang the bell again. There were no lights on, so either everyone was in bed, sleeping like the dead to ignore the doorbell twice, or no one was home, and she was screwed.  
  
Kagome rang the bell again and a few more minutes passed before she concluded she was indeed screwed. Muttering under her breath she decided she had no choice but to take him back to the apartment since she couldn't very well leave him on the porch. Inu-Yasha could explain things to his family tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, I hope Sango doesn't kill me," Kagome moaned as she lugged Inu-Yasha up the stairs. She rested in front of the door after struggling up four flights of stairs before pressing on into the apartment.  
  
The lights were off. Sango must have gone to bed already. Flipping on the lights Kagome made her way to the couch and laid Inu-Yasha on it. She wiped off the beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead and looked at Inu- Yasha for the umpteenth time that evening. She was still trying to sort through the emotions he induced; and though looking at him seemed to make it more complicated, not seeing him made her feel even more scrambled. Kagome resigned to the impossibility of making sense of anything tonight, and went to get Inu-Yasha a blanket and pillow. After settling him on the couch, Kagome mused over him a few more minutes and left to take a shower. She paused at the doorway and looked back, eyes swimming with jumbled emotions hidden behind half hooded lids.  
  
"Goodnight, Inu-Yasha," she whispered, and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
I apologize profusely for the inexcusable delay and will now sacrifice myself to make amends. *kills self*  
  
Due to the death of the Author, the story is now over. Sorry folks.  
  
^____________________^ Just messing with ya.  
  
I wouldn't end the story like this. There's still the delightful morning- after chapter to write and I sure as noodles won't deprive me of writing that. And I won't dream of depriving you wonderful readers either. I got some mildly threatening letters but I know that in this place, it's a sign of affection. ^^ It frightens as much as flatters me how well received my meager story is. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME AND HOW SORRY I AM I DIDN'T WRITE SOONER!  
  
I have no right to ask for reviews for not updating until now, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Please? Within the week I promise I'll have another chapter. 


	6. Morning After

Inu-Yasha woke to a pounding headache and eyes that refused to open. He could see a glow of light through his eyelids, and when he finally pried them open, he quickly shut them again at the blinding shafts of sunlight streaking through the window.  
  
"Uhhh....God, what the hell happened?" Inu-Yasha groaned, turning away from the assault on his retinas. Without the lights' distraction, all of his attention was diverted to the headache drilling through his head. He shot up when he heard footsteps coming and a clinking of glass, and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Bad idea, bad idea, itai itai itai..." Inu-Yasha muttered, massaging his head in attempts to damper the jackhammer sensation.  
  
"Now I feel bad about telling your parents what you did last night since that headache looks like punishment enough. It serves you right, though, you know, for sneaking into The Well. And I assumed even you would be smart enough to know not to drink yourself silly."  
  
A glass of water and two aspirins accompanied the snide comment and Inu- Yasha slowly straightened up to locate the owner of the voice. His fuzzy vision cleared and he stumbled back, almost off the couch, when he recognized it belonged to Kagome.  
  
"You! Wha-what are you doing in my room?!" he sputtered.  
  
She gave him a funny look.  
  
"Are you still drunk? This is my apartment, baka."  
  
"Your...apartment? What am I doing in your apartment?" Here Inu-Yasha gave her a suspicious look. "You didn't kidnap me to extort more money from my parents, did you? Or was Kikyo right? You kidnapped me and then took advantage of me in my sleep!"  
  
Kagome put down the tray bearing the hangover treatment and smacked him upside the head, veins popping out of her temples.  
  
"You idiot! You don't remember a single thing about last night, do you?"  
  
"So you didn't kidnap me?"  
  
Whack!  
  
"Ow.... You know, you shouldn't hit a man when he's down." Now Inu-Yasha's head felt like splitting. The woman hits hard!  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him the aspirin and glass of water.  
  
"Here, this should make you feel better. To get you up to speed, you got drunk last night, moron. I had to drag your sorry ass back here when no one answered the door at your place. You know, for a family with so much money, you'd think your parents could afford to pay me a bit more than 35 dollars an hour, especially if it's to tutor you."  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing and just glared at her while downing the water in hurried gulps. Her words finally registered and his glare changed into a look of confusion.  
  
"What do you mean I got drunk? How? Where?"  
  
"You must have drunken more alcohol than I thought. I wondered how you ever managed to...er...nevermind. From what I can piece together from your mumbling and Miroku's confession, he talked you into sneaking into The Well to get your mind off of your break up with Kikyo. Somewhere along the line you decided to get yourself smashed and uh...that's when I found you."  
  
Kagome rushed the end of her summary and looked away quickly, taking the empty cup and tray and heading into the kitchen. As she rinsed the cup, Kagome tried to calm down her heartbeat and cool the heat flooding into her face. She had avoided thinking about her dances with Inu-Yasha all night, and was reluctant to go down that path anytime soon. It was a huge line she had crossed, experiencing something like that with Inu-Yasha, whether she was aware of it at the time or not. He was her student, damn it. She had always been able to keep a professional distance between her and her tutees, with the exception of Shippo, but his case was massively different. She had staved off Hojo, why was Inu-Yasha different? Because he isn't like Hojo... Kagome shook her head free of her thoughts and the road they were going down. She dried the cup, placed it back in the cupboard, and went back into the living room.  
  
"It's only seven. You have time to call your parents, explain, and get ready for school. Arami starts at 8:30, doesn't it?"  
  
"What? Oh, school. Yeah..." He lost his dazed look and comprehension spread across his face before he swore colorfully.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell am I going to tell my parents! They're going to kill me!"  
  
"Don't just sit there yapping about it and get it over with before you have a chance to chicken out. Here," Kagome said, tossing him the phone, "You'll worry them even more if you wait any longer."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"And you are very welcome," she huffed back at him, heading toward the bathroom to get ready for her own classes. She was gone for all of two minutes before she stuck her head back into the room.  
  
"Oh, and try to be quiet. Sango's not up yet, she has later classes. Wake her up and die."  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a derisive snort and picked up the phone, sighing at the fate that awaited him.  
  
~*~  
  
As he expected, there was hysterical crying and then a lot of yelling, followed with more sobbing and of course, more yelling. Inu-Yasha waited out the storm with the phone held at arm's length and when his mother and father finished their turns at chewing him out, he gave his explanation which spurred another round of shouting. They finally stopped scolding him long enough for Inu-Yasha to put in a request to send down a driver to take him home. When the call was over, Inu-Yasha chucked the phone on the coffee table and flopped backwards back onto the couch, sighing. His head still throbbed but the pain was dull enough not to bother him. Much.  
  
He heaved another sigh just as the bathroom door opened and Kagome stepped out, fresh from her shower and ready for the world.  
  
"So, did you call your parents?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted a confirmation from his position on the couch. Kagome wrinkled her nose and tried again.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast while you wait for them to pick you up?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted again but sat up and followed Kagome into the small kitchen.  
  
"What do you want? Eggs? Pancakes? There might be some frozen waffles in here somewhere," Kagome said with her head in the fridge.  
  
"Whatever," Inu-Yasha mumbled. He was receiving snatches of what happened last night, memory slowly returning. He could remember ordering a bunch of drinks and watching Miroku make a fool of himself. He remembered someone gorgeous, dancing, and feeling really, really good. Trying to remember more was making his head hurt again so Inu-Yasha stopped, and noticed plate of hot, fluffy pancakes in front of him. Kagome noticed his untouched food and gestured toward it with her fork.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to eat? My cooking isn't that bad you know."  
  
"What? Oh," Inu-Yasha said absently, picking up his fork and starting to eat. In the midst of his pondering he noticed that the pancakes were pretty good; light and fluffy, sweetened with a drizzle of syrup. He started taking larger bites and by the time he finished one plate, craved another. In the middle of his second helping, there was a buzz and Kagome got up and went to the intercom by the front door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello, is this Higurashi Kagome's apartment?" a worried, female voice replied.  
  
"Oh, you must be here for Inu-Yasha. Please come on up."  
  
Kagome pressed the button to let the woman into the building and went back into the kitchen to tell Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey, your mom's here to pick you up."  
  
Inu-Yasha just nodded and continued eating. Kagome threw her hands in the air, giving him up for lost and began tidying up. There was a knock on the door a little while later and when Kagome opened the door, a small, stately woman rushed in, coat and scarf flying behind her.  
  
"My baby, where's my baby boy?!" she cried.  
  
Kagome smiled a little.  
  
"Mrs. Fukashi, please calm down. Inu-Yasha's fine, he's in the kitchen eating breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, breakfast, I made pancakes. Would you like some before you leave?"  
  
The woman calmed down considerably and looked a bit flustered and very much embarrassed at her earlier actions.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I've completely forgotten my manners. I'm Fukashi Yuri, Inu-Yasha's mother. You must be Higurashi-san." She grasped Kagome's hand and spoke in tones of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding my son and taking care of him. His father and I were at a company gathering and lost track of time. I knew we should have left earlier. I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you in this way."  
  
Kagome smiled nervously and took her hand back from the woman, blushing at the amount of gratitude.  
  
"It was no trouble at all, I'm happy to have helped. But please, call me Kagome."  
  
"Alright, Kagome. Now, where is that foolish boy of mine? I have half a mind to turn him on my knee and give him a good spanking for all the worry he's caused me and his father. Of all the stupid things to do, sneaking into a club, and getting drunk no less!"  
  
Kagome had to stifle a giggle and directed Mrs. Fukashi into the kitchen. She quite liked Inu-Yasha's mother.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Inu-Yasha spent the day irritated and snapping at everyone, so it was pretty much a normal day for all. The only difference was Kikyo wasn't there to nag at him. Instead, she and her group of airhead friends gave him the cold shoulder, which gave Inu-Yasha no small amount of relief. Perhaps he should have broken up with her sooner if it meant a break from the ditzy cheerleader types he was forced to hang around when he was with Kikyo. But still, Inu-Yasha found himself wishing the day was over and he could spend his peaceful two hours with Kagome. However, when his last class ended and he arrived at their tree, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Where could she be? The wench is never late, is this the wrong tree?'  
  
It suddenly hit him like a sack of potatoes that today's tutoring session was cancelled. He recalled her announcing it icily when Kikyo showed up yesterday. The hidden part of him that was looking forward to meeting with Kagome scowled with the rest of him and Inu-Yasha left the tree and walked around aimlessly in the park. His day just gets better and better.  
  
It wasn't until half an hour and a handful of stones chucked into the lake later that Inu-Yasha spotted Kagome at the swings with a young boy. She was sparkling with a motherly glow as she pushed him on the swings, relenting to his demands to go higher. Inu-Yasha picked himself up and walked toward them.  
  
"Oi! Wench! This is what you cancelled my session for? I should tell my parents to cut back your pay if you're going to skimp out on your duty."  
  
Kagome stopped pushing the boy abruptly and stared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What are you doing here? I said we didn't have a session today, why did you come?"  
  
"Kagome, why did you stop pushing? I want to go higher!"  
  
"In a minute Shippo-chan. See if you can pump up with your legs like I taught you," Kagome said absentmindedly, eyes still on Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha just snorted and didn't answer the question. He couldn't very well tell her he'd forgotten and look even more like a fool.  
  
"I was supposed to meet someone here, but then I see you just playing with some kid instead of doing your job. And here I thought you had integrity."  
  
Kagome flushed with anger.  
  
"Look, I cancelled today because I had to take care of Shippo. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise but there are more important things in my life than catering to your needs. Besides, I said we'd make up the time lost today on the weekends."  
  
"Kagome, who's this?"  
  
The little boy obviously thought the argument between his 'tutor' and this new boy was more interesting than trying to swing. He decided he didn't like the odd looking boy very much because he was making Kagome mad.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled slightly.  
  
"Shippo-chan, this is another student of mine, Fukashi Inu-Yasha. He's the one I'm tutoring now."  
  
Shippo thought for a moment.  
  
"So he's the one taking up your after school time? He's who you have to teach instead of coming to see me?"  
  
"Um..yeah.."  
  
"Then I don't like him. And besides, he's making you mad. Why are you spending time with someone who makes you mad instead of with me? I'm a good boy and I learn fast. Probably faster than this baka."  
  
"Oi, brat, watch who you're calling a baka," Inu-Yasha growled, bonking the kid on the head.  
  
Shippo squealed and dodged behind Kagome. Kagome fixed Inu-Yasha with a disapproving look.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! How dare you hit Shippo!"  
  
"He had it coming to him," Inu-Yasha sniffed.  
  
"Didn't you have someone to meet?" Kagome retorted, annoyed.  
  
"Feh, I don't even know why I came here. You probably made me late, too. I can't care less how you spend your time being irresponsible."  
  
With that Inu-Yasha stomped away, leaving Kagome sputtering and feeling worst than he had all day.  
  
v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v ~*~ v^_^v  
  
Wahahaha! I made a quick update! I'm so proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though nothing much happened. *stops feeling so proud* Eh heh....well....Review anyway?  
  
Oh, and for the last time, THIS IS STRICTLY KAGOME AND INU-YASHA!! The age difference is just something for me to play around with later on. *smiles mysteriously* Thank you all who reviewed! And Ame Tenshi, I kept my promise, didn't I? ^^ I'm glad you find my story interesting, though I fear I may have disappointed you and others with the dullness of this chapter. *whacks self in head* 


	7. Unofficial Chapter 7

PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END. NOT JUST ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Alright, time to face the music. You're all probably wondering either where the hell have I been, why haven't I updated in....forever, how you're going to murder me for making you wait, or all of the above. I prefer to think no one reads this and so no one would care, but alas, I have reviews, so that must mean someone's reading....right? *crickets take the stage* Umm....I'll continue anyway.  
  
There's a very simple explanation to why I decided to split for so long. It's an excuse used by countless fanfiction writers everywhere and still frustrates readers to this very day. It's an excuse so overused people just won't accept it anymore, but it's there all the same. No matter how annoying it is, how unforgivable, or how lame, it's the incurable disease that plagues writers all over the world. And so, the truth of the matter is, I was hit with writer's block. *scrambles for the door* Don't hurt me!!  
  
Since I didn't want to only post up an author's note (I know how annoying that is), I decided to include this part of a chapter I've been working on as sort of a...consolation chapter if you will. This is the pure, rough sketchy draft of chapter 7, so please don't bombard me with comments saying how much this, or I, suck, because one, I already know, and two, you really don't have to read this. Also keep in mind this isn't a complete chapter. It's what I could come up with to write when I managed to beat back the writer's block if only for a few moments. It's better than nothing, right? *resumes running from readers and their angry pitchforks* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha ended up at another, even more secluded lake, well pond, really, feeling more dejected and irritated than he ever remembered feeling. Between those, and innumerable other, ugly feelings, Inu-Yasha felt regret. Regret at the day wasted, regret that he had blown up at Kagome like he did, regret that he never said thank you for her troubles. He sighed, frustrated with himself, now, as well, and decided he needed to do something else if he was ever going to stop mopping around like a pansy. Maybe he'd give Miroku a visit, if only to see him get beat up for entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome grew quiet after Inu-Yasha left, feeling empty and...wrong. Shippo noticed her change, and attempted to cheer her up.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Can we go get some ice cream? Please, please, pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her charge's hyperactivity and marveled at the amount of energy stored up in such a small package. She ruffled his hair and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Sure Shippo. It's almost time for my shift anyway. You won't mind staying at the parlor until Kaede comes to pick you up, right?"  
  
Shippo gave her a withering look.  
  
"When does a little boy like me ever refuse the chance to *stay* in an ice cream parlor?"  
  
Kagome laughed and took his arm, him bouncing away in his habitual way, and started toward the parlor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Irasshaimase! Welcome to Shiawase no Ice Cream! How can I serve you today?"  
  
Kagome gave Miroku a funny look and turned to Shippo.  
  
"While you're here, make sure you don't talk to this pervert, ok?"  
  
Shippo looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. She ruffled his hair.  
  
"That's a good boy."  
  
Kagome faced the dejected Miroku, head hung, and giggled.  
  
"Kagome-senpai, you don't have to be so harsh, you know."  
  
"I don't want Shippo picking up any of your lecherous habits, and I'm not going to let last night go, either. Now, get Shippo a double scoop of chocolate swirl ice cream in a sugar cone while I change for my shift. You're working double today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because that means I get the register and you can handle the scooping!" Kagome grinned and ran off to the employee restroom to change, leaving a sputtering Miroku behind.  
  
"That was underhanded and unfair," Miroku grumbled, stabbing into a tub of ice cream for a scoop of cookie dough.  
  
"Hey, Kagome said to give me chocolate swirl!"  
  
Miroku sighed a dramatic sigh. "This is for me, kid."  
  
Shippo began griping indignantly, demanding service when the door of the parlor chimed open again.  
  
"Hey Miroku, give me a scoop of chocolate, wouldja?" 


End file.
